


Golden Rings

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, y'know, it's legal there, if you and Lucifer wanted to..." Dean mumbled, trying not to make it a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16!   
> Finally back on track with the advent! Also: this has all been sappy and fluffy and sweet, but I have some Christmas-related pun themed porn coming up before the end of the season, FYI

"Y'know, we're gonna be driving through New York..." Dean said as casually as he could, noticing Sam wake up.

"Yeah, that's generally how people get to Maine, Dean..." Sam replied, still waking up and not having the foggiest of ideas of why Dean was mentioning that fact.

"Well, y'know, it's legal there, if you and Lucifer wanted to..." Dean mumbled, trying not to make it a big deal.

Sam woke up at that. Dean had never particularly approved of Sam and Lucifer together. Or the fact that Lucifer existed at all. It was kind of a messy subject, and Sam never expected to get more that Dean's begrudging tolerance of the angel. Dean essentially giving his blessing to them while driving along the East coast through a mid-December snowfall was one of the most surprising things that had happened in a life full of the surreal.

Lucifer had been looking out the window idly, but he turned to look at Sam's reaction to Dean's suggestion, as surprised by it as Sam was.

"Well, uh..." Sam looked over at Lucifer, trying to gauge the angel's reaction and finding no hint as to what Lucifer thought. "The problem with that is that Lucifer and I aren't real people on paper... It'd be kind of hard to get a marriage license and we don't need one anyway."

Lucifer frowned at that response, although he wasn't entirely sure why. They really didn't need a piece of paper to prove what they meant to each other. They were two halves made whole, designed by God Himself personally. A few words exchanged in front of a Justice of the Peace wouldn't change that for better or worse.

Catching Lucifer's frown, Sam took his angel's hand, his bare hand, long ago having made him take off Nick's wedding ring and leave it just in front of the stone marking where the poor vessel's wife and child were buried, and squeezed it gently. "But I think we could figure out a way around that," he added, smiling softly.

Nothing more on the subject was said until a few hours later when they pulled into the parking lot of a motel just outside a small town in upstate New York to stay for the night. Dean checked into a separate room, leaving Sam and Lucifer with their own. 

"Lucifer," Sam said as he kicked his boots off and sat down on the bed, "Do you want to get married?"

"You said that we didn't need to," Lucifer replied, joining Sam on the bed.

Sam smiled softly. "That doesn't answer my question."

Lucifer chuckled softly before speaking. "Yes. I would love to marry you."

The next morning, as they all climbed into the car, Sam told Dean to stop at the small town's courthouse before continuing on the drive to the hunt waiting in Maine. Halfway to the building in the center of town, Sam realized something. "We need rings."

"Rings?" Lucifer parroted.

"If we're getting married, we should have wedding rings," Sam replied. "Dean, can you drive around and see if there's a jewelry store around here?"

Dean nodded. "Sure thing, Sammy."

It didn't take long for them to find a small jewelry store in the center of the town, where Sam purchased two simple gold bands. 

Sitting in the back of the Impala, Lucifer looked at the rings in the box. "You know, we really don't need a piece of paper, Sam," he said, taking Sam's ring out of the box and slipping it onto Sam's finger.

Sam swallowed hard, looking down at the ring on his hand, then up into Lucifer's eyes. "No, we don't, do we?" His hands shook slightly as he took the remaining ring out of the box and slid it onto Lucifer's finger.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile at the two of them. He drove past the courthouse and continued their journey to the hunt in Maine.


End file.
